


How to Remain Free

by w_x_2



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Blindfolds, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “Our trust levels are kinda wonky,” Dom reasons. “We trust each other to keep the other alive and safe, but I know you'll arrest me as soon as you see me.”





	1. Step 1: Self-Preservation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.

The sound of metal clanking against metal emerges in the quiet of the hotel room and Dom shifts his gaze to where it's coming from.

 

“It's me,” he rumbles, soft but loud enough to be heard clearly.

 

Hobbs' body, which had instantly tensed up upon waking with handcuffs around his wrists, firms up further in weariness at recognizing Dom's voice. Waking up bound couldn't haven't meant anything good, but now that he knows it's Dom he isn't as fearful for his life, but he's definitely still cautious as to why he's in this position. “I told you I'd arrest you–”

 

“The next time you saw me,” Dom finishes for him in a calm manner. The rest -that Hobbs can't seen him right now- goes unsaid but makes it clear why exactly Hobbs is both cuffed _and_ blindfolded.

 

“What do you want?” Hobbs gets right to the point instead of wasting time telling Dom to release him because he knows that Dom won't let him go until the racer is good and ready.

 

“I need a bit of time,” Dom reveals as he keeps his gaze on the bigger and wider man.

 

Hobbs is laying on his back, the sheet a mess at his feet, and he's dressed in black loose pants -more jogging bottoms than pyjamas- with a black vest sitting neatly in place which shows just how tired Hobbs was because he's most likely not moved an inch in his sleep. His arms are above his head, armpits barren of hair, and his wrists are enclosed with two pairs of cuffs to the headboard. There's a shirt of his folded and tied on the side of his head which covers his eyes and the ridge of his nose but not his nostrils so that his breathing isn't hindered.

 

“For what?” Hobbs asks as he slowly but deliberately moves his head, trying to disturb the position of the make-shift blindfold.

 

“I'm sorry I tied you up,” Dom apologizes sincerely. “But it had to be done so you can't see me.”

 

Hobbs chuckles, “More like beat you down and arrest you.”

 

“I came in peace,” Dom declares in an attempt to ward off a pissing contest.

 

Luke rolls his eyes under his blindfold but unfortunately it gets lost on Dom who can't see it, so he puts as much distaste into his tone as he can muster, “You cuffed me to a bed after I worked a solid 41 hours.”

 

“You were hot on my ass and the team needed some time to finish up the job,” Dom utters in his defence.

 

“You _need_ some time,” Hobbs argues as a correction.

 

“Two hours,” Dom gives in, the team does still need the time as the job is ongoing at the moment. “And then I'll leave.”

 

“I'll find you,” Hobbs promises as he keeps his ears tuned to any movement.

 

“Anything I can offer you for another of those head starts?” He can always try his luck, the worse that can happen is a negative answer.

 

Dom can see the curl of Hobbs' lips before the man utters, “I made a mistake when I let you go last time, I won't do it again.”

 

“Except you don't have much of a choice tied up,” it comes out all soft, he still doesn't wanna piss off Hobbs more than he already has, but it's the truth and he wants it to be clear.

 

“Someone will find me, and then I'll find you,” Hobbs promises.

 

Dom guffaws, mouth opening and closing. “I'm not gonna leave you restrained and blinded,” he protests, swinging forward and towards Hobbs but firmly not moving closer because he's trying to argue he's _not_ that kind of person and if he goes nearer Hobbs without warning that's exactly what he'll be.

 

“That's the only way you can get out of this room with your freedom.”

 

“Can't I persuade you otherwise?” he asks with a light tone.

 

“No,” Hobbs' reply is firm and his jaw is set.

 

“What if I tell you what we're doing in town?” Dom tries.

 

Hobbs shrugs and makes a dismissive sound with his mouth before he replies, “Won't take much to figure it out. You always leave chaos behind you.”

 

Dom shrugs in agreement, there's an offer he wants to make, it's a bit out of nowhere, but he inhales and courageously asks, “How 'bout a ride?”

 

“I'm not getting in a car with you,” Hobbs answers in a tone like he's offended.

 

Despite his heartbeat going wild, Dom's voice is smooth when he replies, “That's not the kind of ride I was offering.”

 

Hobbs takes a mere two seconds to realize exactly what Dom means. “No.”

 

“Hey, no need for that tone,” Dom protests, both outrage and reprimand in his own voice. “What kind of a person do you seriously think I am? First you think I am gonna leave you tied and blinded, to the mercy of whomever can get in here, wanting to do whatever, and then you think I am gonna force myself on you? It was an offer!” Dom is sure that if he took off Hobbs' blindfold the look in his face would be murderous. Dom would also then be arrested, so he'll take his theory over proof on that one. But there's no point in defending himself any further so he'll have to prove it in his actions. “Ok, how about you take a nap? I know you're tired, I'm sorry for the rude wake up call. I'll keep a watch and I'll be out of your hair in less than 2 hours. I'll leave the key in one of your hands. It'll take you long enough to figure out how to get out of one set of cuffs before you get out of the other and follow me out which will be long enough for me to disappear.”

 

“I'll find you,” Hobbs promises again.

 

“At some point, yes,” Dom wholly agrees, after all Hobbs had followed him to the same town, hot on his trail like never before, “but you'll need your strength.”

 

“You want me to sleep like this?” Hobbs asks as he makes a small motion with his wrists and the clanking sound of metal on metal emerges again.

 

“Our trust levels are kinda wonky,” Dom reasons. “We trust each other to keep the other alive _and_ safe, but I know you'll arrest me as soon as you see me. So, yes, you sleep like that or we make chitchat, get to know each other a bit more. Up to you.”

 

Hobbs exhales and sharply replies, “We can chitchat when you're the one in cuffs.”

 

The sigh that comes out of Dom's mouth is low, “You're exhausted, sleep.”

 

“Don't even think about jumping me while I'm dozing,” Hobbs warns as he moves ever so slightly to get a bit more comfortable.

 

“I like my partners willing,” Dom retorts in defeat as he looks down at his shoes. He knows he's not given Hobbs the best of reasons to trust him what with the whole being at Dom's complete mercy thing right now, but he thought that Hobbs had a better perception of him and it's really disappointing to realize that he doesn't.

 

* * *

 

 

“You awake?” Dom softly whispers because he doesn't want to startle Hobbs.

 

Hobbs sniffs. “I am now,” he rumbles with a sleep laden voice.

 

“The team is done,” Dom informs.

 

“Time to leave?”

 

“Yeah,” the shorter man answers in agreement.

 

Hobbs blinks his eyes a couple of times as he tries to wake himself up. He feels like he was in a deep relaxing sleep and that he could go back to it, in the exact same circumstances – cuffs and blindfold too – if only Dom stayed right where he is keeping watch. “Go on then.”

 

“Just the key left.”

 

“Seriously?” Hobs asks with an incredulous tone.

 

“I told you I'd give it to you.”

 

“Right.” Hobbs hadn't spent much time pondering whether or not Dom had been telling the truth earlier, but he hadn't expected for Dom to give him the possibility of getting himself free and catching the criminal.

 

“I'm gonna stand up and approach the bed,” Dom advises before getting up in an unhurried pace so that Hobbs can get used to the sound and track his movements.

 

“I am not a spooked animal.”

 

“Luke,” Dom pleads for no more fighting with just the man's name.

 

“Just give it to me,” Hobbs replies in a not so annoyed tone.

 

Dom walks to him slowly and looks at the man on the bed as he extends his arm to place the key on his nearest open hand.

 

Hobbs' hand is vertically open though, so Dom has to touch the key to the man's hand and wait for him to grab it otherwise it'll just fall to the bed and Hobbs won't be able to get out of the cuffs. As soon as Dom touches the key to Hobbs' hand the man does indeed close his fingers, but not just around the key, instead also around the fingers that Dom has clasped around the key.

 

It's a surprise when Hobbs utters, “You have 10 seconds.”

 

“It'll take you longer than that to get out of those,” Dom replies in confusion.

 

“ _Before_ I try to get out of them,” Hobbs corrects.

 

“Ah,” Dom sounds in a surprised tone once he understands the meaning of Hobb's words. “You gonna let me go?”

 

Hobbs slowly moves a couple of his fingers to clasp the key and then swiftly lets go of Dom's digits. “10,” he starts to countdown.

 

“Until next time,” Dom says as a departing note and then he's getting out of there as fast as he can. The car is hidden just around the corner and it'll be easy to speed the hell out of town. From there, he already has an escape route planned out, and if that doesn't work, he has his sister, who'll already be miles away along with the rest of the team, to talk him through the best route to take to remain free.


	2. Step 2: Show Gratitude

“Hobbs,” said man answers his phone in honestly not the best kind of mood – it's been a difficult day.

 

“It's me,” replies a very familiar voice.

 

Hobbs won't say it out loud, but in the secrecy of his mind he can admit to having dreams about that voice, one that has made him awaken in various states of arousal since the other man first offered him a ride.

 

“Toretto?” he asks out loud, flicking his fingers as he tries to grab the attention of someone in the room so that they can track the call.

 

“I need your help,” Dom carefully requests.

 

“Oh yeah?” Hobbs curiously asks.

 

Dom chuckles under his breath and with a serious tone says, “Which colour do you prefer?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Dom shrugs carefree like they are real good friends talking about something completely normal, “For cuffs I'm good, yours are always at hand.”

 

“Toretto,” Luke warns in a hushed tone.

 

“But-”

 

“Toretto,” Luke says in a louder tone and with expectant eyes at the person who's just sat down at a computer near him.

 

“Colour?” Dom prompts.

 

“Is that all you called me for?” Luke incredulously asks.

 

“Yes,” Toretto replies with ease, he's rather enjoying hearing the man of the law's befuddled tone. “Can you give me the answer before my time runs out, please?”

 

Luke waits for a couple of seconds, letting the racer think he's gonna give him the answer he wants, and then replies, “No.”

 

Toretto sadly sighs. “Fine, I'll just get an assortment. See you soon.”

 

“T-” the phone beeps, alerting the call ending and Luke turns back around to his team member.

 

“That wasn't enough time boss.” Luke exhales slowly. “We'll get him the next time he uses that phone though.”

 

“Right,” Luke answers with an annoyed tone because Toretto won't be using that phone again if he knows what's good for him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi,” Dom says simply when the call is picked up on the other side. He hopes it's Hobbs but it could be someone else because this time he isn't calling Hobbs but the phone he had called the man from last time.

 

“I know you're close by,” Hobbs warns as he looks around.

 

“Not really,” Dom reveals.

 

“Then why am I here?”

 

“I'm sorry I sent you on a goose chase but I needed you distracted.”

 

Hobbs sighs and under his breath utters, “I'm getting tired of this.”

 

The tiredness in his tone is clear to Dom's ears, so he cheekily suggests, “You could stop chasing me.”

 

“I won't stop until you're behind bars,” Luke promises.

 

“Ouch.” Dom lets forth an amused sound. “Ok, now we got _that_ outta the way, there is a reason why I placed that phone there.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Found you the 7th most wanted man on your list.”

 

“Excuse me?” Hobbs replies in complete confusion, he's sure he's misunderstood what Dom said.

 

“He's there.”

 

“You're just keeping me busy for longer again,” Hobbs realizes.

 

“If you look under the kitchen table there's proof he's there. It also has his location.” Toretto pauses for a moment and Luke hears him breathe, not bothering to go looking for said information just yet because he has a feeling this call is going to end fast. “Gonna go now, just in case.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” He'd thought Dom had been stalling him, but he's got a feeling he was very wrong.

 

“It's a thank you for the 10 second headstart.”

 

“And the true reason?”

 

“That _is_ it,” Dom answers in truth before briefly but softly saying, “Bye.”

 

* * *

 

 

“How do you know I was looking for Damien Reizvick?” Hobbs asks when his personal phone rings with an unknown number on the display screen after another clue from Dom that lead him to yet another bad guy.

 

“It was more of a guess. He's not a good guy.”

 

“Why are you measuring your words? He's scum.”

 

“No bad words in front of the baby,” Dom explains with a wide smile at the joy of looking at his niece.

 

“Baby?” Hobbs curiously asks.

 

“Very strict rule.”

 

“Whose baby?”

 

“My sister's.”

 

“Ah,” Hobbs breathes. “Congratulations.”

 

“I wanted to ask, please,” Dom waits for Luke's approval to continue which finally comes in the form of a 'uh-huh' and as he coos at the baby Dom asks, “I know you aren't near, but you'll probably track my movements here at some point. The thing is, I'm leaving tonight and I wanted to ask you to please _not_ stop here at my sister's. It's just, I had to meet my niece, but it's a newborn, you know?”

 

“I-ah,” Hobbs inhales loud enough that it can be heard over the phone as he battles with his conscience. “I know.” Then he makes himself terminate the call without any further words because he's already not doing things as he should and staying on the phone talking with Dom would result in him breaking yet more rules.

 

* * *

 

 

“I have a woman for you in exchange for a favour,” Dom says in a rushed tone once his call is answered.

 

“I don't need you to get me a woman,” Hobbs promptly answers. “And I certainly won't be doing you any favours.”

 

“Not like that,” Dom snorts as he feints left but goes right. “3rd on your wanted list.”

 

“Ramina Klufsmiong?” Hobbs smartly pronounces in a way that positively mixes in with the rush of adrenaline rushing through Dom's body due to fleeing from imminent danger.

 

“That's the one,” Dom agrees and then curses as he promptly steps back around the corner he'd just made. Turns out his feinting was enough to lose the guy that had originally spotted him but now there's two of them.

 

“Did you just see one of my men?” Hobbs asks in a happy tone.

 

“That would be telling,” Dom retorts.

 

“How do you keep finding the people on the agency's most wanted list?” Hobbs asks instead, he's clearly concentrating on driving – Dom can hear the rush of air and beeping from cars – he knows that if he stays in this town for much longer then Hobbs is gonna catch up to him which means seeing and consequently arresting Dom.

 

“I've been getting myself into trouble,” Dom admits and peeks around the corner.

 

“Why?”

 

The guy is gone but Dom needs to _not_ go that way. “Need to get in your good graces somehow.”

 

“Why?” Hobbs questions again.

 

“You're the only person that actually gets close to finding me.”

 

“I _have_ found you,” Hobbs retorts.

 

“I know,” Dom replies. “But you haven't seen me yet and I'm hoping that when you finally do you won't have the impulse to arrest me.”

 

“It's my job,” Luke rationalises.

 

Dom inhales deeply and checks around him once more to make sure he's still clear. “But if I've become a big enough asset by the time you finally see me it might be enough to expunge my record.”

 

“Not much more you can do in the next 10 minutes,” Hobbs replies as he continues weaving in and out of traffic with the phone firmly against his ear so that he doesn't miss anything from Dom's side. “Although, 10 minutes might be pushing it.”

 

“Well,” Dom retorts instead. “You know that favour?”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“For you not to arrest me?” Dom cheekily replies.

 

“That wouldn't be just a favour,” Hobbs tuts.

 

“True,” Dom replies and finally makes a move, there was a car park a bit back and his own getaway car is bound to have been discovered by now. “Ok, how about slowing down?”

 

“That means you'd get away.”

 

“But only for a bit longer,” Dom agrees and smiles in triumph at the busy street, it'll be easy to get lost in the crowd until he's back at the car park.

 

“Tut tut,” Hobbs replies even as he releases some of the pressure on the accelerator pedal - it's because he was getting too close to the car in front of him and doesn't want to risk overtaking it, and totally  _not_  because he's doing as Dom requested.

 

“Listen, I have something for you.”

 

“You're also trying to bribe me?”

 

“A man's gotta try everything when he's so close to losing his freedom,” Dom explains as he reaches into his back pocket and takes out the two small clear plastic bags. “I got two because I couldn't decide which has a nicer feeling on the skin so I'll leave the final decision to you.”

 

“What are you taking about?”

 

“Red Vauxhall Corsa!” Dom declares as though shouting Bingo. “Left back tyre,” he informs as he places both bags on top of the black tyre. He knows they won't have enough time to disappear because that's how close Hobbs is to finding him. “The guy who spotted me ran past this car park after me a while back so he should be able to tell you where it is but you probably wanna be the one collecting the blindfolds.”

 

“You're not serious.”

 

“I know you can hear me trying to hot-wire a car but just focus on what I'm saying instead of speeding up, ok?” Dom requests. “The one that you feel isn't as comfortable, I think you should put it on the door like a sock, to let me know when you decide that you're near enough to me but you are willing to talk about not arresting me when you finally do see me.”

 

“Dom-” Hobbs replies in a choked tone.

 

“I've been super helpful,” Dom tries in a tone that sounds close to begging. “Four bad people off of your list in a row.”

 

“Technically only 3,” Hobbs corrects.

 

“I'll text you the info about Romina right after we come off the phone,” Dom ensures. “Which as you know I need to do real soon before I start off so that you don't track which way I'm going.”

 

“No one's tracking your call right now,” Hobbs admits and then adds, “But my guys are on you.” Because really, that was giving way too much away.

 

“L-Luke, I wish-” Dom stops, shakes his head. “I gotta go.”

 

The call disconnects and Hobbs is left with a quiet phone by his ear and wondering if Dom's wish is the same as the one he's been having.


	3. Step 3: Strike a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe even... lock it down.

“Can I come in?” Dom wearily asks.

 

“It's unlocked,” Hobbs replies from inside the room with the blindfold on the doorknob.

 

“Are you-” Goodness, Dom shakes his head, trying to organize his thoughts, there's something he needs to ask and it's definitely not what was coming out of his mouth. “Are you gonna arrest me?”

 

“My eyes are closed.” It's not a yes or a no, but given their history and how Hobbs promised that the next time he saw Dom he would arrest him, it's a go ahead because Hobbs won't be able to see him.

 

Dom carefully turns the knob and pushes the door open.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Hobbs' eyes aren't _just_ closed. He's wearing one of the blindfolds that Dom picked out for him.

 

It takes the criminal's breath away seeing Hobbs putting so much trust in him just like that. Yes, it's what he had asked for, but he'd never dared to dream it would actually happen.

 

Despite knowing that Hobbs had slowed down a bit to give him some kind of a chance -otherwise he would have never gotten away a while back- Dom had never believed that Hobbs would actually go and find the blindfolds.

 

“These are for you,” Hobbs informs as he pushes the papers on his side of the table towards Dom.

 

“What are they?” Dom closes the door behind him but doesn't move closer. 

 

“Come and have a read,” Hobbs coaxes.

 

“Hobbs,” Dom cautiously calls.

 

The wider man exhales and reaches up for his face, fingers tracing the blindfold before he pushes it upwards.

 

Dom inhales sharply but only because his fight or flight response doesn't kick in, instead the only instinct he gets it to look away.

 

When nothing happens, no movement, no sound, Dom looks back at Hobbs and takes in his still closed eyes.

 

“Come,” Hobbs commands as he taps against the papers on the table.

 

Dom walks closer, still reticent because he should be feeling so much more anxiety instead of whatever the fuck his hormones are doing right now.

 

“Freedom?” Dom asks once he's skimmed over the text on the first page.

 

“Once you sign it you're free to go,” Hobbs informs and gives Dom a pleased smile. “You made yourself a big enough asset to earn it.”

 

 _Freedom_. “Hobbs, are you-?”

 

“Are you gonna ask me if I'm sure?” Hobbs questions with an arched eyebrow.

 

“I-” Dom stops as Hobbs' free hand reaches for his before he extends his other hand to offer the pen in his fingers.

 

“Sign it,” Hobbs instructs once the pen is out of his grasp.

 

Dom obeys without a blink. A fleeting thought that this could be a set up enters his mind but he easily pushes it away. He's been dealing with Hobbs for a long time now and all he wants is to believe that the agent wants to help him.

 

Hobbs hears the sound of the pen being placed on the table and asks, “Do you trust me to open my eyes?”

 

Dom slowly inhales until his chest feels full and then calmly exhales. “It's been two years.”

 

“Two years of giving me bad guys,” Hobbs says in his favour.

 

“Two years of almost catching me.” The agent has been on his tail for that long, sometimes as close as being able to hear one another's voice because of their proximity, but has never laid his eyes on Dom since he let Dom go the first time. “All the head-starts and slowing down.” It's not that Hobbs' hasn't been doing his job, but he's been extremely generous, and Dom knows that making himself useful has played a grand part in that.

 

“Two years of waiting until I was allowed to say yes,” Hobbs finally concludes.

 

“Yes?” Dom questions with his head tilted in curiosity. “What to?”

 

The corner of Hobbs's mouth lifts in a teasing smile. “A ride.”

 

“I hope-” _I hope_ _that_ _'s true_ Dom doesn’t say because he doesn't allow himself to believe it. “I'm gonna do something before you open your eyes,” he informs with intent, although he waits for permission to be granted before making any sort of movement.

 

“Yeah,” Hobbs agrees with a slow nod.

 

Dom walks closer until he is inches away from Luke and reaches up with a hand, fingers making a whisper of a contact with the man's lips. He brushes the pads against Hobbs' closed mouth before he finally leans in and connects their lips in the softest of kisses.

 

Luke returns the pressure and Dom takes in a ragged breath. He'd never thought that Luke was telling the truth, that even if Luke wanted him, that he'd give in to the criminal.

 

A moan slips past Dom's lips at the pleasant surprise and he continues brushing his closed lips against Luke's own.

 

It's Luke who breaks the kiss, and Dom doesn't have much time to think before Luke makes a questioning noise. It's a miracle that Dom still remembers what Hobbs wants an answer to. “Yeah-Ok,” he finally utters after he's closed his own eyes because surely it can't hurt now to allow Luke to open his eyes.

 

“Fuck,” Luke utters with his lips still brushing against Dom's for a moment after he's opened his eyes. He backs away a bit to fully take in the view. “Cameras and pictures don't do you justice,” he comments as he brings up his hands to cradle Dom's face. It's been two years since he's seen this man in the flesh. He marvels at Dom's smooth skin, his preoccupied brows, tightly closed eyes and parted mouth.

 

“Are you looking?” Dom swallows heavily.

 

“Open your eyes and see for yourself,” Luke dares.

 

When Dom finally gathers the courage to do it he is met by blinding happiness. “You're not arresting me,” Dom muses in wonder.

 

“I haven't kept my eyes closed this long just because I like the darkness.”

 

“No you haven't,” Dom agrees in understanding. “You're so good to me.”

 

Hobbs agrees with a nod of his head but doesn't say anything.

 

“How can I thank you?”

 

“If you actually want to then you can make good on the ride you offered me,” Hobbs' tone is hopeful but he is quick to add, “But if not that is ok too. You've given me 7 of the people on my top 10 most wanted list.” Luke then goes further to say, “You've made up for whatever acts you've committed in the past that could get you arrested, you don't need to do anything more.”

 

Dom's ponders the option for a brief moment and then admits, “I wanna ride you.”

 

Luke wants to make sure that Dom isn't just saying it so he enunciates, “If you _want_ to.”

 

“I do,” Dom replies with certainty and lust.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dom,” Brian acknowledges with a nod, but lifts an eyebrow in confusion as he sees his best friend's companion.

 

“Brian, you know H-Luke,” he was going to say Hobbs because that's how he usually says the man's name whenever he's around anyone that's not Luke even after so long, but he wants to make _them_ clear, _very_ clear, so he doesn’t stop there, “He’s my-” but yeah, that’s hard to describe, yet he needs Brian to understand, so... “Mine,” he completes with surety. “I’m his, he’s mine,” he further tries to explain.

 

“Right,” Brian replies with a small furrow of his brows which he makes himself relax as soon as he feels them bunch up.

 

“Hey,” Hobbs greets with a careful expression and a stiff stance.

 

“Hi,” Brian slowly greets before he looks back at Dom. “I didn't think- I wasn't aware you were into– _men,_ ” he bluntly says the last word.

 

Dom nods. “Kinda hard to say that in this life.”

 

Brian hums in agreement and then he's quick to ask, “Which means he's important?”

 

Dom opens his mouth to answer but Brian watches Hobbs grab him by his upper arm, squeezing it briefly to get his attention.

 

The now free man turns and watches with wide eyes as Luke goes down on one knee and reaches into one of his jacket's inside pockets.

 

“Now that Brian knows, I see no reason in delaying this,” Hobbs informs and takes his now closed hand back out.

 

“Luke,” Dom swallows and stares. The guy who he can't even find a title for, because although they have fucked a couple of times since Hobbs' gave him his freedom, it is all still very new despite them having had _something_ for so long, looks like he is about to propose.

 

“Will you marry me?” Luke asks as he opens his hand to show a box which he promptly opens with the fingers of his other hand to show a silver band nestled inside.

 

Brian whistles. “Pretty damn important then,” he concludes. Brian watches as Dom focuses on the ring and when he doesn't answer in the first few seconds he prompts, “The man's waiting for an answer, don't leave him hanging, it's not good for the nerves.”

 

“Shut up,” Dom mutters without looking up at Brian and drags his gaze to Luke's eyes. “I didn't know that–” Dom begins to say but stops himself as Luke's eyebrows rise in question. “ _Yes_ _,_ ” he says with plenty of intonation because it's an obvious answer and then he's pulling Luke up while he leans down himself to hug the man and desperately kiss him.

 

How could he have ever been so lucky?

 

* * *

 

 

“Luke?”

 

“I can't believe you,” the man sounds angry to Dom's ears and Dom wonders what he's done wrong. “That you could be so selfish as to throw the freedom which you worked so hard for, away so carelessly.”

 

“I-” Dom's not sure what his fiancé means.

 

Hobbs sighs, a bit like he's fuming, “You couldn't have waited until we were married so that I could have spousal priviledges?”

 

Dom frowns, he's really got no clue what's going on. “ _Why_ are you blindfolded?”

 

“So that I don't arrest you!” Luke utters in an irritated tone. “Did you think that now we're engaged I'd be able to turn a blind eye to your criminal activities?”

 

“Criminal activities?” Dom resents the suggestion, he's been working damn hard to keep his nose clean!

 

“You made a deal with the Marimba brothers,” Hobbs confirms with an accusing tone.

 

Dom's whole body falters. He is so much more confused now, he's never heard that name before. He almost asks _who_ but his eyes accidentally sweep over Luke's body as he shakes his head in confusion and denial, and as he does so he spots the raised bulge in Luke's crotch and notices how his fiancé is dressed in jogging shorts and nothing else.

 

Ok, this looks like a sign, right? He tries to get this new idea of what this could be to slot into his mind, but he needs to be sure first.

 

“Luke,” he says his fiancé's name firmly to get him to stop his rant for a moment. “I would be happy to convince you to overlook my deal with the _Marimba_ -” what kind of name is that? “brothers, _if_ -” his intonation on the word is strong, “that is what you are looking for.”

 

Luke's expression changes completely, features going all soft and happy when Dom gets it. “I'm extremely pleased with how thoroughly you've been trying,  _and_ managing, to keep your nose clean for me,” Luke praises with a sweet voice. “And I remember that back when this all started you offered me a ride but I didn't allow you to deliver.”

 

“Until much later,” Dom agrees.

 

“But it wasn't in the same circumstances.” Luke wedges his hands from underneath the pillow, lifting them so that Dom can see just how far Luke has gone to, to recreate the first time he'd been blinded by Dom.

 

Truth is, Dom has given Luke many a ride, but Luke's always been able to see what was going on and move as he desired. They've never discussed anything outside of that, so Dom had no idea that this was something that Hobbs wanted to try.

 

Dom clears his throat and gets himself into character, “I am sorry I didn't wait, but I couldn't, the Marimba brothers made me an offer I couldn't refuse,” he even goes further to add, “There was a time limit so I couldn't wait,” in order to come across as though he's really trying to explain himself.

 

It works too because Luke scoffs, getting into character himself, and roughly adds, “Excuses.”

 

“You gotta unders-”

 

“I really don't,” Hobbs immediately cuts him off to protest. “I thought you wanted to spend your life with me, but clearly you'd rather be in prison.”

 

Dom takes a couple of steps closer to Luke and stops next to the bed. “It's not like that Luke, I swear.”

 

The agent really plays the scorned partner well, “If it wasn't like that you wouldn't have done it. You'd have thought about me.”

 

 _Ouch_. That would have cut right to his heart if the situation was true. As it is his heart flutters, feeling the adoration. “What can I do to show you that all I think about is  _you_?” Dom requests as he leans in so that Luke can feel his breath. He wants to nuzzle against him but it isn't the time yet.

 

Luke turns in his direction, Dom knows it's to get closer but Luke stops himself from making contact. “You could let me go!” Hobbs utters with an expectant tone as he moves his wrists to bring attention to the cuffs around them.

 

“But you make such a lovely sight all trussed up,” he compliments as he reaches to touch Luke's nearest arm. He fingers the skin of the bigger man's lower arm and then rubs his way to under the metal of the agent's cuffs.

 

“Are you trying-”

 

“Trying to tell you how hot you look just for me,” Dom rumbles.

 

“If you think I'll forgive you just because of a couple of flattering comments, you've got another thing coming.”

 

“Of _course_ not,” Dom retorts with a knowing tone. He nudges his lips forward to caress Luke's earlobe and his fiancé moves into the touch before he remembers himself and pulls away. Dom takes advantage of the movement as it leaves Luke's neck exposed and leans in to drop a kiss on the sensitive skin. Luke arches into the touch and Dom hears the telltale sound of metal on metal as he barely manages to stop his thumb from getting trapped between Hobbs' skin and the cuff.

 

The ex-criminal lays his free hand at the centre of Luke's bare chest and slides his hand to the man's nearest breast, flat palm touching the muscle and the nipple but not lingering. He caresses his way down Luke's stomach, palm lifting so that only his fingertips are touching skin by the time he reaches the hem of what he guesses is the only clothing Luke has on as he quite believes the agent has foregone underwear.

 

“I think you'll forgive me with plenty of compliments as well as praise,” he corrects and moves his fingers so he can caress Luke's wrist around the cuff. His touch is even softer as he moves the fingers of his other hand left and right across Luke's waistband, and even though it's a ticklish touch, Luke tilts his hips into the feeling. “And a ride to make you forget _everything_ but my name.”

 

Luke moans and Dom finally gives in to the desire he's had since he first saw his fiancé blinded and cuffed, to lean in and nuzzle against Luke's delicate neck. “It's gotta be a damn good ride,” he recommends.

 

Dom moans and with a deep voice filled with passion replies, “I promise my love.”


End file.
